Spirited Eyes
by love a sexy trash can
Summary: Raphael has a unique gift, and it all started when he was very young. Ever since then, he's had his own Mama. (I do not own cover image; Mozcuo does. I just really love it!) (Short little drabble. Maybe fluff.)


It was an accident, which became a near death experience. However, it became the experience that helped unlocked a special "power" of one of Splinter's sons.

It started when they were only three years old...

* * *

Leonardo was watching some kids' show that embraced teamwork, Donatello was taking apart a toy truck, or at least, _trying to_ , Splinter had found, Michelangelo was sleeping on a bean bag, and Raphael was in the dojo, doing God knows what. Their father had been meditating in his room, blocking out the TV noises and clatter of Donatello "breaking" the truck. At least Michelangelo and Raphael were quiet.

In the dojo, the temperamental toddler looked up at the shrine Splinter had. He could just barely see the picture on top. He could just see the hair. He wanted to look at the entire picture. Raphael didn't want to bother his father though, or else he would be angry at him. He saw a sword and scabbard leaning against the wall. Perfect! He could knock down the picture. He tried to pick it up, but it was far too heavy for a three year old turtle to carry. So he dragged it to the shrine. He removed the scabbard and grabbed the sword by the blade. Of course, it was incredibly sharp, but Raph paid no attention to the blood that dripped from his hands. He couldn't pick up the sword still. Maybe he'd have to climb something... like the tree!

Even better! Raph could climb the tree and he could see the picture! Leaving the sword and scabbard behind, the turtle tot began to his climb along the tree trunk. A few splinters pricked at him and his cuts, but again, he ignored it. Itching his way onto a branch closest to the shrine, Raphael squinted his still black eyes at the picture. It was of a man and... a woman. The woman was holding something, or someone. A baby? They looked so weird, though. He's never seen anyone like them before. Well, except for TV, but they weren't real. Or, at least, that's what he thought. He tried to scoot closer to a better look at the picture when he fell... and hit his head. _Hard._

Splinter heard a _thump_ in the dojo. Last he checked, Raphael was in there. He slid his door open. His sword and its scabbard were scattered on the floor. Raphael needs to learn to put things away! Then he noticed stains on the floor... and a small green hand. Both the hand and stain were red. _Blood._ Splinter crept over and jumped back, shocked. His son was unconscious and bleeding, with splinters in his wounds. He picked him up carefully and took him into his room. He had to keep calm. Noting where his son was laying, he must have fell from the tree, given with the splinters, and he must have fell head first, with a large bruise forming on the top of his head. He cautiously lifted his son's head and laid it on a pillow. Splinter knew he needed clean water and rags for the wounds, but he wasn't exactly an expert in medical situations. Quickly leaving his son's side, Splinter called out for his other children.

"Donatello, will you bring me some water to my room?"

"Okay, Dada!" The child ran off to the kitchen.

"Leonardo, find some clean rags! Accompany your brother, too!"

"Yes, Fa'er!" Stupid tongue.

Splinter didn't want to bother his youngest son from his nap, so he went to search for as many bandages as he could. Most were in Donatello's room. Why, he did not really understand. Maybe for playing doctor. A few more rolls were in Raphael's. It made more sense. His son constantly get cuts from who knows what and needs at least a bandage change on a daily basis. He also liked them because he found them "fun". He returned to his room, finding his two other sons standing at his doorway. He motioned them to go in, and they both gasped when they saw Raphael. Quietly, Splinter began to tend to his son's wounds.

* * *

Raphael opened his eyes to darkness and fog. He didn't know where he was. Maybe he was in a dream. Last thing he remembered was falling.

 _"Raphael..."_ The tot turned around, suddenly scared.

"Who's there? I'll, I'll pummel you!" He held up his tiny fists, trying to look scary. Then, an apparition of a woman walked toward him. She looked familiar...

"Hello, Raphael." She had a gentle smile, long, dark hair and wore business casual clothing.

"Hey, you're that lady in the picture!" The small turtle pointed at her face, finally recognizing her. Who was she, though?

The woman looked confused for a few moments. Picture? Then she remembered. Yoshi's shrine. He had a family portrait of his family, her, Miwa and himself.

"Ah, yes I am, child. Do you know who I am?" Raphael shook his head. "I'm Tang Shen. But you can call me 'Mother.'"

"Can I call you 'Mama'?" Shen chuckled.

"Whatever you wish, my son. Now tell me," She knelt down to his eye level. "How did you get here?"

* * *

After a few hours of cleaning and dressing his wounds, Raphael still had not awoken and Splinter was becoming worried. As if he weren't already. Sure, his son could possibly suffer from severe head trauma, or at the very least a concussion, but he had been hoping Raphael could have at least shown some sign of consciousness, like a twitch or sneer. If only he knew what his son was seeing right now. Splinter had never been unconscious for this long before.

"Dada?" It was Donatello. "Will Waphie be okay?"

He couldn't say no, but he truly did not know what would become of his son. "I believe he will, but we need to prepare for the worst, should it happen, my son."

* * *

"Mama, what's this place?" Raphael gestured to... the area they were.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but let's just say that unrested souls of people stay here."

"Why are they unrested?"

"It depends, really. Someone could have lost their life too soon, and remain here forever. Or maybe they had a goal that they need completed, even though they won't rest until it is fufilled."

"So, why are you here? Are you dead?" He didn't understand death. Not yet.

"I'm a bit of both. I made a promise to myself that I would watch over Yoshi and our children until I feel like they can handle themselves. And the other part... well, I'll explain when you're older."

* * *

It had been an entire night, and Raphael still did not wake up. Splinter was scared that he would have to, once more, lose his beloved child. He was changing his son's bandages when he began to squirm. Could it be?

* * *

"Mama, do I really have to go?"

"Yes, my son. You need to go back with your brothers and father. Don't worry," She patted his green head. "You'll always be able to see me from now on."

"Yay! Bye, Mama!"

 _"Goodbye, my son."_

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, and the first person he saw was his father, who embraced him, minding his injuries.

"Daddy!" Even though it hurt to move, Raphael wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders.

"Oh, my son. You're alright." It was a long silence, but a loving one, filled with hugs and kisses on the head. It was still early, so Raphael's brothers were still asleep.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Raphael?"

"Why did Mama die?" Splinter was taken back. Who was "Mama"? He looked around. He didn't see anyone in there with them, living or dead.

"How... do you know her?"

"I met her, and she said that she's dead, but she didn't say why. Her name was Tang Shen." Checking his bruise, Splinter sighed.

"Raphael, that is a story I will tell you when you're older. Do not worry about that now. Right now, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

 ** _12 Years Later..._**

Raph watched Leo talk to Splinter. Well, Splinter's _spirit._ Of all the people that he had met, no one would have ever believed their father would die, specifically, killed by the enemy of the Hamato Clan, Shredder.

"Raphael, what are you doing?" Shen placed her hand on her son's shoulder. She remembered when his head was where his shoulder is now. He grew quite quickly.

"Mama... will Splinter join you in that Shadow World? He was killed like you, by the same man, too!" He looked up at her.

"Well... I would hope not. Maybe he'll be like me. Until we both believe that you can go off on your own, perhaps start your own families, we will always watch over you."

"Mama?" Raphael questioned. "Why _don't_ you rest? Clearly, we're doing great on our own. We took down the Shredder. We're handling ourselves just fine. So why don't you rest?" She sighed.

"Raphael, I _could_ rest, but I choose not to. I love you, my little _kappa_ ," Shen kissed the top of her son's head, using the name she called him ever since she met him as a tot. Only now did she realize that Raphael was practically all angles, unlike Michelangelo, who was a bit pudgy, but just as adorable. "I want to see you happy. And I enjoy watching you all grow up in front row seats." Mother and son giggled.

"Thanks, Mama."

"I love you, little _kappa._ "

"I love you too, Mama."

* * *

 **Myeh, just a little somethin' something.**

 **Also, a bit of alliteration here. (WHAT IS WITH IT THESE DAYS?!)**


End file.
